The Karakura High Undercover
by drosophilla melanogaster
Summary: Karakura High, the most prestigious all-boys high school in Japan was ready to start yet another new semester. But the third-year students received an unsuspected transfer from London. It was rumored that he was the heir to the Kuchiki. Who could that be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Karakura High Undercover**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Tite Kubo, so Bleach's not mine.

**Summary:** Karakura High, the most prestigious all-boys high school in Japan, was ready to start yet another new semester. But the third year students received an unsuspected transfer student from London. It was rumored that he was the heir to the Kuchiki family. But the school was filled with heirs, so what could possibly be wrong about that?

**Chapter 1**

"Do you really think this will work, sir?" a brown-haired man shifted uneasily in his seat, eyeing his employer sat across the table.

"Don't worry, it will. She will definitely fail and will have no choice but to obey me," the handsome man closed the folder after scribbling his signature.

"But sir, she is a hard-headed, strong-willed girl," the former man said again.

"Well, what else do you expect from a Kuchiki? I would've been very disappointed if she didn't put up a fight," a cunning smile grazed his almost-expressionless face.

"Then maybe you should just allow her to do whatever she wants to do."

"Ah, that will be less interesting then. Don't you think so, Aizen?" Byakuya tilted his head to his employee after sliding the folder across the table.

Aizen just shrug, sometimes he didn't understand what went on his employer head. True, the man was younger than himself. But Byakuya Kuchiki was the mastermind behind the merger of two giant corporations in Japan without raising any suspicion from their rivals and succeeded in avoiding penalties from Japan Anti-Monopoly Board. Sometimes Aizen suspected that Byakuya did what he did just for the thrill of it. He loved challenges.

And his sister was no different.

"If I may ask, sir…" Aizen started, raising his eyes carefully.

After he saw Byakuya's hand gesture suggesting him to continue, he said, "Would you rather seeing her fail or success?"

"Do you think I'm willing to take on a bet that I know I had a little chance of winning?" the younger man folded his hand on the table.

Aizen wanted to say yes, but decided against it.

"No, sir."

"Well, then I want her to fail."

"Of course sir."

"I couldn't afford to have the next heir of the Kuchiki pursuing her way in music, now could I?"  
"Of course not, sir."

"And this is the easiest way to force her without her even realizing it."

"Then… should I contact Abarai, sir? He's studying there too."

Byakuya raised his fingers to his lips, "No. I don't think that's necessary. They've known each other for so long, if he knew about our plan, most likely that he would choose to help her. It will be more interesting of we kept him in the dark, and we'll see how he'd react when he see her there."

Aizen, realizing what his employer had in mind, smiled.

"Then we'll just have to sit and wait?"

"Yes, we'll just have to sit and wait."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Do you really have to do this…?" Rangiku Matsumoto whined while twirling a bra on her finger.

"Stop doing that!" the owner of said bra growled, snatching it from her friend's finger before shoving it to the bottom of her drawer, "And yes, I have to do this!"

"But Rukiiiiiaaaaaaa… School is never gonna be the same without you…" the blonde girl continued her rolling on the bed.

"Well, school is never gonna be the same without you too, Rangiku. But my life is never gonna be the same if I have to stop playing," Rukia forcefully closed her suitcase before sitting on top of it with a loud sigh.

"Oh, I know!" Rangiku sat upright on the bed, "Maybe I should go with you there!!"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"We've done this before, Rangiku."

"I know, I know," Rangiku flopped back down to the bed with a soft thump.

"Now, how do I look?" Rukia stood and spread her arms.

Lazily, Rangiku sat back on the bed and observing her best friend.

Rukia was wearing a simple green hooded sweatshirt, a pair of loose black pants and white sneakers. Contrary with her actual age, she looked like a 14-year-old kid trying to look tough by wearing her brother's two-sizes-too-big clothes.

Nothing fitted her. And by knowing Rukia's fondness of light dresses, Rangiku knew how much effort her petite friend had put out.

"You look like… a boy," Rangiku sighed.

Rukia straightened her back and smile, "Good."

"Do you have to dress like that from now? Let's just be the ordinary Rangiku and Rukia for now, you can change once you got off the plane."

The smaller girl furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You know the school's representative will pick me up at the airport. And you _obviously_ remember that I'd like to be _unconscious_ throughout the flight. So yes, I have to dress like this from now on," she explained while picking up her backpack.

"Oh, I'm gonna miiisss you baby Ruki…" Rangiku leaped from the bed and crushed Rukia's head to her enormous chest causing the backpack landing back to the plush carpet.

"Ran… can't… breathe… help…" mumbled the suffocated girl from between maybe the largest cleavage ever recorded in history.

After giving Rukia's head one last squeeze, Rangiku abruptly let it go.

"You're very lucky you know!" Rangiku pouted.

"If by being almost suffocated to death by two unnaturally oversized breasts is considered lucky, then I'll pass," Rukia said after finally able to filled her lungs with proper oxygen.

"Hey, my breasts are perfectly natural and healthy, unlike you, you little… breast-less… diminutive girl," Rangiku reached over and placed her hands on Rukia's chest, "You don't even need a denim vest to cover non-existent breasts."

Rukia let out a small scream as she swatted her friend's hands away.

"What I mean by lucky is that you'll be surrounded by boys 24/7! I even heard that Karakura High's boys are famous for their good looks!" the busty girl almost drooled as she imagined. But a slap on the head brought her back to reality.

"I can't believe I deliberately befriended with a perverted girl like you for the last 10 years," Rukia shook her head, "And I'm not there to do boy-hunting."

"Good for you. Besides, if there is one who gives you a special attention, then be careful. He might be gay." Rangiku whispered the word while scanning the surrounding area, even though they were currently in Rukia's bedroom.

"Like I said," Rukia pushed Rangiku's face away from hers, "I'm not interested in boys! My focus is how to survive the next year without being caught," She balled her fist in a determined position.

Rangiku sighed before reaching for Rukia's backpack, "I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?"

"And I'm gonna miss you too, even with that perverted brain of yours," the smaller girl smiled.

"Okay, no more goodbyes or I'll start crying," Rangiku sniffed and wiped her nose, "I'll see you off at the airport with a smile."

The two then gathered Rukia's suitcase and backpacks before heading to the first floor.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your brother?" Rangiku asked softly as they passed a huge oak double-door which led to Byakuya's study room.

Rukia stood quietly for a moment, glancing at the door, trying to decide. But then she turned her head to Rangiku and smiled, "I'll see him after my graduation."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Don't put the medicine on the bags."

"Have them on my pocket."

"Drink them the minute you get on the plane."

"I know."

"Did you bring any water?"

"I'll ask for it to the cabin attendants."

"Passport?"

"Right here."

"Turn off your phone."

"Don't bring any."

"Call me as soon as you land."

"I will."

"Don't eat too much spicy food."

"I know."

"Be careful of the blow fish…"

"Rangiku!"

"Huh?" Rangiku looked up from her inspection to meet her friend's violet eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying too much. You're starting to sound like my mother," Rukia blushed as she realized that passers by must've thought that Rangiku was letting her younger brother off for the first time. Well, not that it wasn't entirely incorrect, though.

"You don't have a mother," Rangiku said matter-o-factly.

Rukia rolled her eyes for the nth time that day, "That's beside the point."

"It's just that you've never gone anywhere without me…" Rangiku sighed.

"I'm gonna be just fine, mom," Rukia teased her.

"So you're officially a boy from now on, eh?"

"And for the rest of the year, I hope."

Rangiku reached out her hand and ruffled Rukia's hair, "You're kinda cute, you know."

"I know, I know. Just don't fall in love with me. I need to focus on my study," Rukia put her serious mask and nod solemnly, earning a laugh from Rangiku.

"Just let me know if they harass you, and I'll be there in a heart beat."

"I will."

For a long minute, they stood in silent while grinning at each other until a call sounded from the speakers.

"That's me," Rukia announced.

"I'll see you again then."

"Yeah. I'll see you again," Rukia picked up her backpack.

"I'll visit you," said the blonde girl, effectively stopped Rukia's movements.

"Uh… you better not," she laughed nervously, refusing to imagine what chaos would ensue if Rangiku decided to execute her plan.

"Hey!" Rangiku pouted.

"Well, then. I'm off." Rukia rushed to the gate as fast as she could, not wanting to argue more on the subject even though she could still hear Rangiku's screaming from the background.

After she was sure Rangiku wasn't able to see her again, Rukia slowed her pace.

_Can I really pull this off?_ She asked herself.

She reached to her chest. Feeling the cool and solid metal hanging from her neck with her fingers, her spirit boosted up once again and she mentally slapped herself.

"There's not backing down from now on, Rukia. You're a man now."

With the words she whispered to herself, she entered the plane which would take her to Tokyo, to Karakura High. Her house for the rest of her high school year.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** I promise myself not to post another story before I finish my first. But I can't help it. I got this idea after watching a hilarious Japanese Dorama. It has the same plot, but I don't think it'll be entirely the same though (any guesses which dorama was that?). I don't know if anyone else had written a fic with this idea. Please tell me if there is (or are) fic(s) with the same idea, and I won't continue. However, your thoughts on this fic are greatly appreciated. Oh, grammars, spelling, typos, please just ignore them. LOL. Nah, just kidding. Point them to me and I'll… do something about it (later). LOL. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Karakura High Undercover**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, nor Hana-Kimi.

**A/N: **Hi there. Drosophila melanogaster here. This is a Bleached version of Hana-Kimi (some of you guessed it right). But like I said, I don't think I will entirely copy Hana-Kimi. Cause if I do, all I have to do is telling you to read/watch the manga/dorama and imagine that Mizuki is Rukia and Sano has orange hair. I've always wanted to do a fic where Ichigo thought Rukia is a boy, but just couldn't find the perfect situation to put it. And when Hana-Kimi came across, I thought I'd give it a try. Thanks for all the support from the first chapter's review. And, here goes the second chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

The tall building stood before her was a beautiful three-storied brick-walled art deco building with a huge arched tunnel as its entrance. But to her, it was like she was standing in front of a gigantic monster ready to swallow her alive. Her knees started to buckle as she clutched her backpack tighter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go," the man called from the archway.

"Right away sir," she mumbled before following after the man.

Her vice principal was the one who was waiting for her at the airport, holding out a large board with the name 'Kuchiki' drawn on it. Yes, drawn. As in various alphabetical-shaped items formed the letters. Not to mention all the flowers with various sizes, shapes and colors on the background. She hesitated for the entire ten minutes before she approached the man.

How a man like this managed to get a position as a vice principal, was a total mystery to her. The man, who introduced himself as Kisuke Urahara was wearing a traditional coat, a pair of wooden sandals and a striped fishing hat. Just when she thought she had seen all his weird attire, he pulled out a fan.

"The principal wants to see you first," the man said again as he desperately trying to drag her suitcase up to the stairs.

Rukia cringed as she tried to remember whether she put anything fragile on her suitcase or not.

After a long walk – along with grunts coming from Urahara – they arrived in front of huge double doors. Urahara spent a minute to wipe his forehead with his sleeves, clearing his throat then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered.

The principal's office resembled more like a hall with its spacious room and high ceiling. It was decorated with various shields and glass displays filled with trophies, pictures and other memorabilia. On its end, a graceful wooden desk placed; a woman leaned on it.

"Welcome, Kuchiki," she raised herself from the table, "My name is Yoruichi Shihouin. I am the principal of this high school."

Rukia bowed her head to the tanned woman.

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki."

"I knew your brother ever since he attended this school."

With a frown, Rukia observed her new principal. Her purplish hair was tied into a ponytail, and her brownish suit matched perfectly with her amber eyes.

_She couldn't possibly older than 35_, Rukia thought to herself, _but how come she knew my brother?_

"Thank you for accepting me in such a short notice," Rukia said, brushing off her previous question.

"Ah, we always happy to welcome another Kuchiki into our family," Yoruichi waved her hands dismissively, "But I never knew Byakuya had a brother. Did you, Kisuke?"

"Actually, no," the blonde man answered after scratching his chin.

Rukia was able to maintain her calm posture even though under her façade she was starting to sweat.

"But then again, he never said anything about his family. I remember I once thought that he sprouted from the Kuchiki land until his grandfather came for the 3 person meeting," Urahara chuckled at his own joke.

_Just how old these people are_, Rukia gulped.

"And I guess when he moved to London he just disappeared from the face of the earth, huh? Oh well, we're happy to have you in our school," Yoruichi said. But then she frowned and tilted her head.

"Kuchiki, you're…" the tall woman took a step forward, causing Rukia – out of reflex – took a step back.

But when her back collided with the grinning hat-wearing man, Rukia knew she was in deep trouble. She frantically focused her attention to the approaching cat-like woman in front of her and shrieked when a pair of palms landed flat on her chest.

_I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead_, Rukia chanted the words in her head while shutting her eyes closed.

"Wow, kid. You have absolutely no muscle whatsoever," Yoruichi laughed as she patted the rest of Rukia's torso and arms.

"Huh?" Rukia peeked under her eyelashes.

"I guess I'll have to give him extra hours in the gym. Right, principal?" Now was Urahara's turn to give Rukia one hard pat on her back.

It took her a few steps to gain her balance back.

"Huh?" she said again in a quizzical tone, obviously still couldn't understand whether the duo caught her lie or not.

"Oh, Urahara-san here is your PE teacher. So you'll be seeing him quite often," Yoruichi explained, interpreting Rukia's confusion in a wrong way.

"Now," the principal turned Rukia's body around so they both facing the door from where Rukia and Urahara entered before, "Let me take you to your class first, let Kisuke take your suitcase to your dorm room."

Yoruichi led Rukia to the door while in the background Urahara slapped his own face and groaned while eyeing the large suitcase standing in front of him. His only hope was that Rukia's dorm room wasn't on the second or third level.

---

"This is your class," Yoruichi spread her arm to the door with the sign '3-A' printed on it.

They'd just finished a tour around the school. The labs, the classrooms, the infirmary, the gym, the toilets, etc, etc.

"I'll leave you here then," the older woman turned on her heels ready to walk away.

"Wait, leave me here? What do you mean leave me here?"

Yoruichi tilted her head, "To your class. The class about to start in a few minutes."

"What? With this?" Rukia pointed to her outfit. She hadn't changed ever since she left London. And not only that, she didn't have any books or notes for class, and that was never something she liked. She _had_ to be prepared for _everything_.

And not to mention the jetlag.

But Yoruichi just laughed at her expression, "Don't worry. It's just the first day of school, just a few announcements and then you're off. Now, take care."

Rukia stared at her principal's back as she strode off, before turning to her class's door once again.

Nervousness struck her.

'_How should I act? How boys talk? What if they knew?_' were swimming on her head.

Exhaling and inhaling a few times, Rukia gave the door a determined look and made a move to open the door.

"Brace yourself Rukia. Here we… gooooooooooooooooo," her last word came out in a howling as she flew towards the door, slamming it open and continue to rolled down the rest of the way until she was stopped by a hard concrete wall.

Rukia flinched as she rubbed her sore back and furiously searched for the responsible person/thing that previously had hit her in the back.

"What the…," she began while shoving her hood back as it somehow ended up covering her face.

She looked up and found the perpetrator of her misery, standing in one foot at the door while his other was still in the air in a paused pose of his last movement; a kick.

"You're in my way, kid," the boy growled while his eyebrows knitted together.

Rukia measured him from across the room. The boy was waaaaay taller than her. He was wearing the school uniform, so he must be a student. He seemed to be lanky, but she knew he was strong. That much she could guess from the kick she received on her back. His face was that of average Japanese face except for that his eyebrows seemed to be stuck on a permanent frown and his lips were pushed down, perfecting his angry expression. Oh, and don't forget the orange hair to complete the image.

"Already causing ruckus in such early in the morning, I see."

Another boy appeared behind him, he was wearing glasses.

"Shut up, Ishida," the orange-hair flung his bag to his shoulder and entered the room.

He frowned to Rukia before heading for his desk.

"Are you okay, kid? You need to see someone here?" the glasses-wearing boy squatted in front of Rukia and patted her head.

"I…" she began, but at the same time a woman entered the classroom, shouting orders to the class. The rest of the class entered behind her and took their seats.

The woman reached her desk when she saw Rukia on the ground. After adjusting her glasses, she headed towards the small boy/girl on the floor.

"And who are you?" she tilted her head.

"Ah," she bolt to her feet and bowed, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. The new transfer student."

"OH!! You're here! I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Ochi-sensei. Now, write your name on the blackboard and introduce yourself," the teacher handed her a piece of chalk.

Rukia darted to the blackboard and began scribbling her name on the black board. Before turning back to the class.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Yoroshiku," she said with her best boyish voice. Not very hard though, she wasn't the squeaking-type girl.

"Hmm… let's see… oh, there's an empty seat beside Kurosaki-kun. You may sit there," the teacher pointed the only empty seat on the class… just right beside the scowling guy who kicked her just minutes before.

With a groan, she dragged her feet to the seat, glaring at the orange head along the way. But her 100,000 volts of electricity produced by her eyes didn't seem to affect him in the least. The guy just leaned back on his seat, staring at the window with a bored look.

Only when he heard the chair beside him being pulled did he looked away from whatever it was that interested him. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the little kid sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't we paying attention," was what she said before pointing at the blackboard, "Kuchiki Rukia, the new transfer student. That's me."

The boy frowned at the said blackboard before turning his head back to Rukia. They stared at each other for a second.

"Whatever, just stay away from me, 'kay." He said before returning to his previous position. Looking bored, staring through the window.

"Wow, and here I am, thinking to give you the 'most friendly person' award," she retorted sarcastically, but the guy seemed to be out of this world as he didn't even fidget to her words.

"Great, I'm talking to an empty seat," she murmured to herself and focusing back to her homeroom teacher who was still taking attendance.

"I wonder where Renji is. I got to find him before he sees me first," Rukia thought to herself, twisting her head trying to search any hint of red in the classroom.

But when she saw none, she sighed and leaned back on her chair, "He'll freak out if he knows I'm here."

The principal didn't lied when she said the first day would only consist of few announcements. Announcements that Rukia didn't found important at all. Really, what kind of school announcing that toilet papers were strictly for toilet use only and not for decorating the school's 200-year-old tree?

_And people still call this the best school in Japan?_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Hi, my name's Hitsugaya," a white haired guy introduced himself on the hallway after the class.

"I'm in 3-B, and one of the dorm heads. Have you taken the chopstick yet?" he continued.

Rukia tilted her head, "Chopstick? As in chopstick for… eating?"

"I'll take that as a no then," the little guy cleared his throat before shouting, "PEOPLE!!!"

All movements in the hallway stopped and all sets of eyes turned to the two little figures in the middle of the hallway.

"Kuchiki-kun here needs a little help on his chopstick decision," the dorm head announced and answered by the sudden cheers and shouting from everyone.

"Chopstick decision?" Rukia mused before being scooped from the ground and carried across the hall by dozens of hands.

Her panic grew even bigger when she saw Renji when she passed another door. He was leaning against a door. He didn't even notice Rukia above him as he was talking to someone.

All Rukia could hear was, "Kuchiki? No, Byakuya Kuchiki never had a brother."

"No, Renji!!! I'm right here!! Renjiiiiiii!!!" She shouted, but she was too far and her screaming couldn't stand a chance against the roaring crowd beneath her.

She squirmed and struggled to get off, but the hands beneath her held her in her place. And after five minutes of non stop punching and kicking, she was suddenly thrown to the hard floor.

_This is the second time today_, she groaned to herself as she tried to get up.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw everyone surrounded her in a circle, grinning widely. The white-haired guy, Hitsugaya, was one of them. Except for that he wasn't grinning.

"What the…" Rukia trailed off.

_Is this some kind of hazing? Nii-sama never warned me about this. That bastard._

Rukia bit her lower lips as her hands instinctively clutched her sweater harder, protecting her vital organ, her chest.

"What do you want…?" Rukia asked in a trembled voice.

Someone cleared his throat, and whatever sound that was left on the large hall disappeared.

Rukia turned her head just in time to see Urahara stepped out from the crowd.

"Kuchiki-kun. Meet your dorm friends," he spread his hands to his hands before clearing his throat once again, "Well, I suppose I should explain a little about our school's dorms."

"Karakura High has two dormitories. These two," Urahara pointed with his nose to Rukia's direction.

She turned around to see that two people stood in front of the rest of the people. The first one she recognized as Hitsugaya while the other one was unfamiliar. The other dorm head was quite tall, lanky, and possessed the greenest eyes she had ever seen. His stoic expression reminded her of her brother. But her brother, however, would never paint his face the way this boy did. Even Renji's tattooed eyebrows couldn't match his; it made him looked constantly… sad.

"This is Toushiro Hitsugaya, the head of Seireitei Dormitory," Urahara said while the short boy nodded, "And this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, the head of Hueco Mundo Dormitory," this time the pale boy nodded to her.

"Traditionally, we changed our dormitories' names every year, depends on the respective dorm heads and members. But, for the last few years, we decided to keep the dorms names," Urahara added cheerfully.

Rukia frowned and glanced at Hitsugaya, hoping for a little explanation.

But the dorm head just sigh, "Please, don't ask."

"Well, since we've had difficulties keeping tracks on the dorms names, the Principal and I decided that we have no complaints on these names," Urahara laughed and fanned himself, "Now, shall we continue with our chopsticks, dorm heads?"

Rukia's neck almost twisted as she turned her head in an inhumane angle as everyone approached her with their hands raised, as if they were ready to eat her.

"No, wait. What are you… Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!"

"Rukia?"

And all movements ceased as all heads turned to one direction where the voice was coming.

As if Moses himself spoke the word, the sea of men divided in two, revealing a very shocked Renji.

"What the…" Renji's tattooed eyebrows furrowed even more.

"Renji," Rukia squirmed as she tried to get away form the hands that were currently clutching to her sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here?" Renji marched to her, balled fists on his sides.

"Renji, shut up. I'll explain later."

"The hell you are. Byakuya would've killed me if he knew his sis… Bwah!" the red-haired guy knocked down to the ground while Rukia was still frozen on her stance. Her shoes hit the bull's-eyes in time to stop Renji to said whatever it was that were going to expose her true identity.

"I said, _shut up, _I'll explain later," Rukia's hiss was clearly heard on the silent hall.

After calming herself down, she turned to face the two dorm heads and the vice principal, "Let's get on with this."

Urahara grinned mischievously as he snapped his fingers. A muscular bald man appeared behind him, instantly grabbing Rukia by the collar. No matter how Rukia prepared herself for everything, she flinched and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever pain awaited her.

But after a few minutes, nothing happened. So she dared herself to peek under an eyelashes and found herself on the floor once again, facing a huge altar, and with everyone else behind her.

"What's this?" She frowned to the altar, including to the painting of a weird old man with a cane.

His bald head seemed to contrast his luxuriant wrapped-in-ribbon beard. "Yamamoto Genryuusai: The Founding Father of Karakura High" was written on a placate below it.

"The chopsticks," Hitsugaya explained and pointed to the altar where two cut-out bamboo pieces served as chopsticks holder, "Take one to determine to which dorm you belongs to, and the other to decide which room you'll be living in."

"That's it?" the corner of Rukia's mouth twitched, all this riot was just for _this_?

"Well, what do you expect?" the other dorm head spoke for the first time with an icy cold tone.

"After all that? Well, at least _more_ than just a lucky draw," She murmured to herself.

"Normally the Principal did this, in her office with a straw. But we decided it'll be fun if we did something like this. It kinda feels like Chinese Fortune Telling," the cheerful Urahara kept fanning himself, "So consider yourself lucky to be the first one to do this."

"In other word, lab rat," Rukia snorted, "So, how do I do this?"

"Just take the bamboo and give it a good shake until one chopstick falls out."

With a sigh, Rukia reached for the bamboo holder and glared at it, _"To think you almost gave me a heart attack…_"

"Concentrate Kuchiki-kun. Remember, this will determine your faith for the rest of your high school year," Urahara whispered seriously in her ear.

Rukia closed her eyes and started shaking the bamboo, "_I hope my dorm will not bring me any bad luck or troubles. I hope I'll have Renji as my roommate…"_

When a chopstick fell to the floor with a clatter, a choir of 'oooooo' sounded from the audience.

"And the result is. If you please Schiffer-kun," Urahara nodded to the pale man before the said man picked up the chopstick and held it high, "Seireitei dormitory!!!"

A loud roar exploded from the member of the said dorm as they cheered, shook-hands, wiped their tears with a smile, hugged each other and punched the air. While at the same time the Hueco Mundo dorm's member fell limply to the floor and patted each other's back in consolation.

"This is just a little too much," Rukia shook her head.

"And the next one, Kuchiki-kun, for your room number," Urahara pointed to the other bamboo holder.

So Rukia did the same with the other one, and another chopstick fell to the floor. This time Hitsugaya picked it up and held it high.

"105," he announced.

Murmured comments and questions regarding the room and its current occupant while Urahara sighed in relieve. At least now all he had to do was dragging the suitcase across the hall, not up the stairs again.

"Who's in 105?" he whispered behind his fan to Hitsugaya's ear.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya frowned towards the large window near the main entrance. Soon the rest of the people followed his gaze and turned their heads to the said window, including Rukia who was squatting beside the unconscious Renji.

The centre of attention that was currently leaning against the window frame crossed his arms and scowled even deeper, "What?" he asked as if challenging everyone who dared to tell him the news.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…," Urahara began ignoring the murderous stare he was receiving from the orange haired student. But the increasing tempo of his fanning told another story.

"I dare you to continue, old man…" the teenage hissed.

"Well…," Urahara laughed nervously before turning to Hitsugaya, "I'll leave it all to you, Dorm Head."

Urahara patted Hitsugaya's shoulder a few times before raising his hands, "The show's over now, everyone. Let's get to lunch!"

And with a loud cheer, the students plus Urahara tried to squeezed themselves through the door as they compete to reach the cafeteria first. Leaving only the scowling Kurosaki Ichigo, the two dorms heads, Rukia and the still unconscious Renji.

Rukia couldn't help but notice the intense as Ichigo and Ulquiorra stared at each other. That, she noticed, was what they called as hatred.

Ulquiorra was the first one to broke the eye contact.

"I'm leaving first," he said to Hitsugaya with his emotionless icy voice.

"Look Kurosaki, the decision has been made. You'll have to accept it," Hitsugaya said after Ulquiorra left.

"Make me, _Hitsugaya_," he broke the name into four syllables in a mock. And judging by the vein popped in the short white-haired boy's temple, he despised it.

"That's _Dorm Head_ to you, Kurosaki."

"What ever. I'm not accepting him as my roommate," Ichigo pointed to Rukia with his nose.

"Fine. Then he'll have your room and you can move out to the storage room," Hitsugaya strode off leaving no chance for Ichigo to say anything.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who was taken aback by it. She felt that he was going to say something but decide against it and followed Hitsugaya out the door.

"So much for luck," she sighed before eyeing Renji on the floor.

"Gosh, you're such a help," Rukia groaned as she began dragging Renji by the legs while remembering where exactly the infirmary was.

---

After getting lost for the second time, Rukia finally reached the door with a "105" engraved on a wooden placate on it.

Her arms and legs were sore, her chest was hurt by the denim vest she wore since she left her house in London and her eyes felt like it weigh a ton.

After dragging Renji to the infirmary, she headed back to the cafeteria in order to get something for her growling stomach only to find that the tables in the cafeteria had been removed and another grinning crowd of Clubs' Presidents welcomed her. One by one they explained the advantages of joining their clubs and so on and so forth until they got into a fight while claiming that their own club was better than the other.

There were too many of them that Rukia didn't remember all of them. All Rukia remembered was the Ikebana club with a boy named Yumichika as the president. She remembered him the most as his feather-decorated eye fascinated her. And the other one was the bald one who was the president of Kendo club, the one who grabbed her shirt at the hall, she didn't remember his name. The rest was just a blur for her. The circus continued until dinner time when everyone was distracted by the delicious smell came from the kitchen.

Having no energy left on her, she kept being pushed back in the line so by the time she had her turn, all she had were leftovers. Regardless of how unattractive the food was, she dug in on it as if she hadn't eaten for days.

She finally managed to sneak out of the cafeteria when someone suggested they should have a welcome party for the transfer student. And after taking two laps around the dorm buildings, and another two times consulting the map she received from the principal, she finally arrived at her room.

Carefully opening the door, she placed one of her foot in, ready to ran at the first sign of danger. But when the room kept silent, she poked her head through the door opening.

"Coast is clear," she whispered to herself.

When she fully entered the room, she began observing the dimmed room. It was quite spacious room divided into two sections. The first section, the closest to the entrance, served as the first room. To her right was a small bed with a book shelve and a small table while to her left stood a wooden closet.

The other part of the room was divided in two, the upper part and the lower part. While the upper part, she guessed, was where her supposed bed was, the lower part acted as a small kitchen and a bathroom.

Too tired to roam around the room any longer, she began walking towards the stair to the upper part of the room. That was when she heard a creak coming from the bed to her right. She had to squint her eyes to see few strands of orange hair peeking through the bed cover before finally realizing that the bed was occupied. The said occupant squirmed a little before lying still once again.

When she felt it was safe to move again, she silently climbed the stairs to found her large suitcase stood beside a bed. A fluffy and comfortable-looking bed. Without remembering to change out of her wrinkled and sweat stained clothes, she flopped on the bed and fell asleep in an instant.

---

Rukia woke up with the urgent need to go to the bathroom and a parched throat. She dashed down the stairs as fast as her still sleepy eyes and wobbled feet allowed before finally reaching the bathroom. After her no.1 mission accomplished, she went to the kitchen and helped herself a glass of refreshing water. Clicking her tongue in satisfaction, she began her journey back to her bed.

She frowned as she felt something amiss in the room. As she surveyed around the room to find what it was, she then realized. The bed of her roommate was empty. The sheets were wrinkled, indicating that she wasn't dreaming when she saw the orange head sleeping on it.

The bright red digital clock on the table told her that it was almost 3 in the morning.

"_Is he a sleepwalker?_" She tilted her head.

But a series of yawns attacked her, so she shrugged and returned to her bed.

---

Meanwhile, at the same time, in London.

"Send this to my sister in Karakura High," Byakuya slid the small box across the desk.

"What is this?"

Byakuya stared at his assistant before motioning for him to open the box. But as Aizen did, his eyes widened.

"But sir… this… this…," he stuttered.

"This'll make things much more interesting," If Byakuya were the star of one of those mystery or thriller movie, that was probably the cue for eerie music to be played as he let out an evil laughter.

But, Byakuya, being Byakuya, only sat back on his chair and flicked his pen on a framed photo of his sister and said, "Let's see how you handle this, Rukia."

**A/N:** Mwahahaha. Hisashiburi!!!! I got a everyone-eating zombie llamas on my backyard, locked on a hen house, sent by an unhappy reviewer. Yeah, no excuse. I'm just having my writer's block. Still, English is not my language by nature. In fact, I only use it when I'm writing fanfics. So if you find any grammar mistakes, spelling errors or weird phrases and sayings, you can point them out to me, suggesting a better one or just ignore them. But as long as you understand my English, I'm happy. LOL. Oh, and today's my country's independence day! To my fellow Indonesian, Merdeka!! :D


End file.
